


A Little Problem

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deaged Ford au, Dream Demon, EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC OKAY (and McSuckit was just a joke I'm using from the show), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Social Anxiety, Stealing, The portal still messes things up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Through blurry eyes and a fogged mind, Stan noticed something that made him jump. A lump in the clothes was moving.Cautiously, Stanley dropped his hands over his brother's clothes and started slowly moving them around the lump. Then, a mop of curly brown hair poked out of the head of the t-shirt. It moved around for a moment before looking up to reveal a child's face. One Stan recognized."Wha-...F-Ford?"
Relationships: Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McSuckit (McGucket), Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	1. The Portal

"You want it, you're gonna have to try harder than that!" Stan yelled as he and Ford tussled around in the control room.

Ford had called his brother out to Gravity Falls in desperate need of help. When he'd showed him what he was dealing with, he asked him to take his last journal and bury it far away. However, Stan hadn't taken it well and tried to burn it instead, resulting in their current fight.

"You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be you and me! You ruined my life!" Stan yelled as he tried prying the journal from his brother's hands.

"You ruined your own life!" Ford yelled back, kicking his twin in the stomach.

Then, there was screaming, a loud shrill of pain and torture. When Ford realized what he'd kicked his brother into, he quickly pulled back his foot and scrambled away. Stan collapsed to the ground with a pained groan, holding his right shoulder which bore an angry red burn, shaped like the sigil on the control panel. 

"Stanley! Oh my gosh!" Ford gasped, standing with guilt and concern written all over his face. "I'm so sorry! Are you al-"

Stanford wasn't given the chance to finish his question, being cut off by a left hook to the nose. He stumble back, tripping over the lever which opened the portal, and fell just in front of the caution line.

"Some brother you turned out to be." Stan growled, taking a step closer with every word as he continued to hold his shoulder. "You care more about yer' dumb mysteries than your family? Well then, you can HAVE 'em!"

At these words, he shoved Ford, watching with satisfaction as he fell..until he wasn't. He started floating.

"Woah!" Ford grunted, looking back at the portal in terror.

"Stanford, what's goin' on?" Stan asked, startled as he watched his brother float closer and closer to the portal. "Woah, hey! Stanford!"

"Stanley! Stanley, help me!" Ford screamed, reaching down to his brother.

"Oh no! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Stan asked, feeling helpless.

"Stanley! Stanley, do something!" Ford pleaded, throwing his journal down to his brother.

Stanford was about to be swallowed by the blue light of the portal. Stan had to do something, fast. He gazed around the room for anything. His eyes quickly landed on a rope lying a few feet away.

Quickly, he picked it up and tied one end into a loop. When he looked back up, Ford was already halfway through the portal.

"STANLEEEY!"

Without thinking, Stan swung the makeshift lasso in his brother's direction and by some miracle, it wrapped around Ford's wrist. With a grunt, the youngest dug his feet into the ground and held fast to the rope as it bit into his hands.

"I gotcha, Stanford!" Stan called out as he pulled the rope.

The portal was putting up a fight, its gravitational pull not having any give. Unfortunately for it, Stan was stubborn and refused to allow the beast to take his brother from him. With one great final tug, Ford was flying away from the portal and onto the ground.

A wave from the portal force Stan to the ground. It shuddered and parts of it fell as its blinding light encased the basement. And then everything went silent as the portal shutdown. Stan had his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath for a while. After he finally came back to his senses though, he remembered something.

"Stanford!" Stan yelled, sitting up "Ford, are you-"

Gaze shifting down, Stan noticed that where his brother had been lying moments ago now rested his clothes. Eyes blown wide and heart thundering in his chest, Stan scrambled over.

"N-no...Ford!" Stan cried out, mind trying to comprehend.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he feared his brother was gone. He didn't understand how. Stan had just saved him from the portal. How could he have just disappeared? 

Through blurry eyes and a fogged mind, Stan noticed something that made him jump. A lump in the clothes was moving.

The hell?

Cautiously, Stanley dropped his hands over his brother's clothes and started slowly moving them around the lump. Then, a mop of curly brown hair poked out of the head of the t-shirt. It moved around for a moment before looking up to reveal a child's face. One Stan recognized.

"Wha-...F-Ford?"


	2. Much Needed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "S-Stan..." Ford whimpered, hand resting on his brother's arm.
> 
> "Shh. It's alright." Stan reassured, lips brushing against Ford's temple as he spoke. "Look, I don't know what happened or why you're like this, but we're gonna figure it out, alright? I promise."

Stan stared down at what appeared to be a four year old version of his twin in confusion. They young boy stared back with a similar look in his eyes.

"Stanley?" the child questioned, rubbing his head with a small six fingered hand. "What happened?"

The boy- Stanford gazed around the room they were in until his eyes landed on the portal. 

"The portal! You..." Ford slowly turned back to Stan, who still was stock still with shock and confusion. "You saved me."

"I..." Stan couldn't even speak.

"Hold on, why are you so tall? And why are my clothes so loose?" Ford asked, looking down at his now baby hands, eyes widening. "What happened to my hands?!"

In his manic rush, he tripped over his oversized shirt and fell to the ground. It didn't seem to faze him though as he crawled frantically over to his journal that laid just beside him.

Picking it up (with much difficulty since it was not too heavy for him) and flipped it over so the traced reflective gold hand on the cover was facing up. He looked into it and gasped, running his hands over his face.

"I...I-I..." Ford stuttered, disbelief crossing his features. 

"Ford?" Stan questioned when his brother went silent.

Ford slowly turned towards his twin, eyes welling with tears and lip quivering.

"What happened to me?" he asked before going into a complete breakdown.

Instincts kicking in, Stan crawled the few inches over to his de-aged brother and picked him up. Ford had fat tears rolling down his cheeks and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, Ford. Come on. I-It'll be alright." Stan said, trying to sound reassuring. 

Ford didn't seem to hear him though, just sobbing all the more. So much so, it was becoming hard to breathe. Stan was trying to think, trying to figure out how to calm him down.

He remembered times in preschool when Ford would breakdown like this, either from not getting any sleep or when he was bullied. Usually the latter.

Stan would try calming him down, but it never really worked. Not until their mother would come in, take Ford into her arms and press light kisses into his forehead. So, Stan tried that.

Holding his brother close, Stan craned his head forward and kissed the young boy's forehead. There was an almost instant affect because Ford's eyes slowly opened and his sobbing quieted down to an occasional sharp intake of breath.

Thank God for Ma.

"S-Stan..." Ford whimpered, hand resting on his brother's arm.

"Shh. It's alright." Stan reassured, lips brushing against Ford's temple as he spoke. "Look, I don't know what happened or why you're like this, but we're gonna figure it out, alright? I promise."

Ford gazed at his brother best he could through half lidded eyes. Soon, his head slowly dropped against Stan's shoulder and his eyes slipped shut.

Stan sighed. Of course Ford fell asleep. Then again, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He had looked pretty rough when he'd been his actual age moments ago. That breakdown must have been the final straw for his body.

Standing, he gave one final glance towards the wretched portal before heading upstairs. Once in the living room, Stan quietly removed books and papers from the couch with his free hand before lying down, with Ford resting against his chest.

"Huh." Ford shuddered in his sleep as a cold chill hit him.

(I mean, he was just wearing an oversized shirt with a lot of draft)

With a look of sympathy, Stan carefully shucked off his jacket (so as not to wake Ford) and draped it around his brother's small frame, settling back against the couch's armrest.

"Ugh." Stan groaned when his fresh burn brushed against the couch.

Oh yeah. That.

Adding that to the list of things to take care of, Stan started thinking over what he'd need to deal with after Ford woke up. 

As he wrack his brain for a plan, he gazed down at the small bundle snoozing against his chest. He looked so exhausted, so little. He looked like a baby. 

'What am I gonna do?' Stan thought to himself as he rested a hand over Ford's small back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. I just love writing fics where Ford FINALLY SLEEPS. Even better since he's a wee baby.


	3. A Heated Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is your fault!” Ford yelled.
> 
> “My fault?! How is this my fault?!” Stan asked incredulously.
> 
> “Because you should have just done as I told you, and took my journal! Instead, you had to act like a child!” Ford responded, pointing his finger at Stan accusingly.
> 
> “I’m the child? Oh that’s rich, comin’ from the one who’s literally four years old.” Stan said, crossing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a kudos and comment on each chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Ford slowly, but surely came back into the world of consciousness. He became aware that he was lying on something warm and solid, yet kinda soft. He felt the heavy weight of something soft and kinda smelly wrapped around him. He felt good for once, and safe. Then, a large hand was running through his hair.

Bolting upright, Ford fell off of someone’s chest and on the floor, which was littered with papers and books.

“Woah! Easy, Ford! You don’t need to hurt yourself on top of everything else.” Stan said, sitting up and helping Ford to his feet.

“Stanley? Wha-what’s going on? When did we get into my living room? Why does my nose hurt? And why is my voice so high pitched?” Ford asked, looking very confused and scared.

“Take a breath, alright? Just calm down.” Stan said, holding up his hands. “Do you remember what happened yesterday? In the basement?”

“Wha-we...I showed you the portal. We got into a fight, you pushed me and...I almost fell through. You pulled me back out, though. A-and I was..” Ford trailed off, looking down at his oversized shirt and small feet. “I’m a child.”

“Yeah…” Stan sighed, watching as his brother’s expression shifted to a look of anger.

"This is all your fault!" Ford yelled.

“My fault?! How is this my fault?!” Stan asked incredulously.

“Because you should have just done as I told you, and took my journal! Instead, you had to act like a child!” Ford responded, pointing his finger at Stan accusingly.

“I’m the child? Oh that’s rich, comin’ from the one who’s literally four years old.” Stan said, crossing his arms."I came all the way out here to help you, only for you to send me away again!”

“Because I needed someone I trusted to bury my research where no one could find it and use it to open the portal! It’s too dangerous!”

“Then, why did you build it in the first place?!”

“Because...I was tricked.” Ford said, voice going quiet.

“How the hell were you tricked into building a doomsday device?” Stan asked, some of the heat in his voice disappearing.

“...I was told it would answer my questions about Gravity Falls and its weirdness. But then, I belatedly realized the true use of the portal and shut the project down.” Ford explained before his face scrunched up into anger again. “Everything would have been alright if you hadn’t decided to pick a fight for no reason! Now look at me!”

Fire burning in his eyes, Stan stood up from the couch, towering over his brother who jumped back at his sudden movement.

“Listen here, ya jerk! I’m sick of ya blaming me for everything that happens to you! I know ya still hold a grudge over my head because I messed up your project and ruined your chances at that fancy college, but I’ve done paid for that! I was kicked out of the house at eighteen! I didn’t even get a chance to graduate high school, so I couldn’t get a job! I lived out of my car for ten years, on the run from police and other people because of the fucking shady things I had to do to survive being HOMELESS!”

With every word, Ford had become more and more terrified, shrinking back from his brother. Stan didn’t seem to notice this, continuing to rage.

“You may not have been able to go to the college you wanted, but you still got to do what you wanted! I wasn’t given that chance! Looks like now the tables have turned and you’re payin’ for a mistake YOU made!”

Stan panted from his outburst, looking down at Ford, really looking at him. He was shaking with fear and tears had started to gather in his eyes. He now realized that he had scared him. Stan clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, turning away. 

“I’m going to use your bathroom. Once I come back out, we’re headin’ ta town ta get somethin’ ta eat and you some clothes that’ll fit.” Stan said, walking away.

As he walked away, he didn’t notice the guilt that washed over Ford’s features or the choked gasp when he saw the nasty burn on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Stan broke. And he scared little Ford. He won't admit it, but he feels bad about it.
> 
> And look, Ford has a heart and now a heavy mind full of guilt.


	4. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud sniffle sounded behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder. Ford was staring shamefully at the dressed wound.
> 
> “I-I hurt you. I b-branded you...I'm so so-orry.” Ford apologized, voice wavering.

Stan had finally found the downstairs bathroom after searching nearly every room. Though when he opened the door, he didn’t like what he saw. There were streaks of blood all over the sink, the walls, and the floor. It looked like someone had been murdered.

“Well, okay then.” Stan said nervously.

He was wary of where he stepped as he entered the room, walking up to the sink. Turning on the faucet, he splashed his face with water and glanced up into the mirror. Bags hung low under Stan’s eyes. What do you expect when you can’t sleep?

He groaned at the throbbing heat on his shoulder. It had gotten worse through the night, causing him to break out in a sweat and feeling very uncomfortable in his skin. He was probably dealing with an infection.

Stan sluggishly pulled off his shirt, which was ruined now, and placed it on the cleanest part of the sink. Turning so that his back faced the mirror, he gazed over his shoulder to look at the damage. It was bad.

There were pus pockets all over the wound and the skin was a bright red.

“Yeah, that’s not good.” Stan grumbled to himself.

“I have a medical kit you can use to treat that.”

Stan whipped his head back around to see his brother standing in the doorway with a t-shirt in his arms. ‘Shit. Forgot to shut the door.’ Ford wasn’t really looking at him though, guilty gaze locked on the reflection of the burn in the mirror.

“Oh, uh...where is it?”

“Under the sink.”

Opening the cabinet doors, Stan pulled out said medical kit and set it open on the sink. He was going to grab the peroxide when he heard his brother’s voice.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What does it look like?” Stan retorted.

“You can’t do that by yourself. I can do it.” Ford said, walking over to Stan.

“I’ve been taking care of myself for the past ten year, if you forgot. I’ve dealt with worse.” Stan snarled out as he poured some peroxide on a rag.  
“I-I know. I just...you don’t have to.” Ford stuttered out hesitantly. “Please...let me help.”

Stan’s eyes softened as he stared blankly at the ground for a moment. With a sigh, he place the materials back into the kit.

“Fine.”

The two of them walked into the kitchen, Stan placing the medkit on the table as he sat in one of the chairs sideways. Ford pushed another up behind his brother and climbed up on hit. Opening the kit, he retrieved the already soaked rag and turned to Stan.

“Try not to move.” Ford said.

Stan wanted to say something smart, but held his tongue. Instead, waiting for the boy to clean his wound. Tentatively, Ford brought the peroxide doused cloth up to the burn and started cleaning it.

“GRR!” Stan growled out at the pain, gritting his teeth to restrict the pained noises from escaping his throat.

It didn’t do much to stop them though. As Ford continued to lightly scrub at the burn, caused the pus pockets to pop, the pain got worse and the noises got louder. Stan’s eyes burned with tears of pain that he quickly wiped away with his left hand. If his de-aged brother had noticed, he didn’t say anything, only continuing to clean up the wound.

Once done cleaning it out, Ford rubbed some antibiotical cream all over the burn before bandaging it up.

“All done.” Ford said quietly.

“Thanks.”

They both sat unmoving for a long moment, both thinking to themselves. Stan had actually zoned out for a moment before he felt a small hand rest just beside where his burn was. He didn't really react to it, just waited for Ford to say something.

A loud sniffle sounded behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder. Ford was staring shamefully at the dressed wound.

“I-I hurt you. I b-branded you...I'm so so-orry.” Ford apologized, voice wavering.

Stan looked shocked by his brother's apology. He got another surprise when Ford leaned over and pressed a light kiss over the brand, as if it would rectify it.

Even though Ford’s apology was evidently sincere, Stan knew his brother being a kid was doing something to him. Causing him to be open with his emotions, just like a kid. What else was this doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilty Baby Ford is so cute and sad. Though, Ford wouldn't act like that as an adult, which begs the question: Is Ford becoming a child now? Is it permanent? Will they find a way to fix him? Who knows.


	5. We've Still Got A Lot To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, do you have any money?” Ford asked quietly.
> 
> “No. I just planned on stealing all of this.” Stan replied.
> 
> “...Please tell me you’re joking.” Ford begged.

Once Ford had calmed down, he’d handed his brother the shirt he’d been holding. It was one of his own, so it was a little tight on Stan, but it was better than nothing. They eventually got into the El Diablo and went into town. It was pretty small, making it easy for Stan to find the thrift store.

Parking in the lot, Ford went to step out of the vehicle before a large hand stopped him.

“You’re not going in.” Stan said.

“What? Why not?” Ford asked in confusion.

“Ford, you’re only wearing a shirt that’s five times bigger than you. If I walk in there with you like this, someone’ll call child services on me.” Stan replied.

“You think they won’t if they see me sitting alone in the vehicle?” Ford asked bluntly.

Stan gazed at his de-aged brother, then outside uneasily. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“I don’t know, Ford. With all the shit tha’s already happened, I don’t need ya ta be put in the system and me in jail. If that happens, then we won’t be able ta fix you.” Stan said, eyes falling shut.

“Stan.” Ford said, resting a small hand over his brother’s. “It’ll be alright...Plus, if you have to, you can make up a pretty good lie to explain this. The people in this town are actually pretty gullible.”

“I bet.” Stan said, trailing off with a sigh. “Okay. Just...you’re at least wearing my jacket...and I’m carrying you.”

“Stan-”

“Until I can snag you a pair of shoes so it doesn’t look as bad. Please…”

“...alright.”

With that, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ford before picking him up and shutting the car door. Stan walked inside, being greeted by one of the store owners. They stumbled upon the clothes aisle after a short search and got to looking through them.

There wasn’t a big selection to choose from, but they at least had some in Ford’s current size, even boots. Taking one of the pairs, Stan gave them to his brother to put on before setting him on the ground. 

“Wait, do you have any money?” Ford asked quietly.

“No. I just planned on stealing all of this.” Stan replied.

“...Please tell me you’re joking.” Ford begged.

Stan didn’t say anything, only continuing to search for clothes for his brother that would be appropriate for the elements. He found a pair of pants and handed them to Ford, telling him to put them on. He gave a little resistance at first since he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and arguing that they might have been worn before, but stopped when Stan said it would have just been a child that tried them on and not an adult.

“Let me have my jacket back. I’ll need to hide the rest of these clothes.” Stan said, gesturing to a small jacket, two other sets of pants, three shirts, and a package of tidy whities.

Ford took off the jacket and handed it back to his twin, who swiftly pulled it on and started stuffing items in it. While Stan did that, his de-aged brother wandered down the aisle, looking at the other items on the shelves.

“Aww, are you just a little cutie.” cooed a stranger’s voice.

Turning, he found a woman dressed in a sky blue shirt and navy blue skirt staring down at him with a wide smile. Ford was overcome with unease and childish shyness. Hearing Stan’s footsteps coming up behind him, he turned and ran into his leg, clutching it tightly.

“Woah!’ Stan exclaimed, nearly stumbling back from the impact. “Easy, Ford.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare the poor thing.” the woman said apologetically.

“It’s no problem. He’s just a little shy is all, Ms…?” Stan trailed off with a questioning tone, resting a hand on top of Ford’s head.

“Susan. You can call me Susan, stranger.” 

“Stan.”

“And what’s this cutie’s name?” Susan asked, crouching down a little, only for Ford to dart behind his brother.

“His name’s Ford...He’s my son.” Stan replied, getting a glare from Ford, which he ignored.

“He looks just like you. So, are you two just passin’ through?” she asked.

“Naw. We came up here to visit my brother.” Stan said, conjuring up a story that was only a semi-lie.

“Is your brother that spooky man who lives out in the woods?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm. I hardly ever see him in town. He stays pretty secluded.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you. Have fun a your uncle’s, sweetie.”

With a small wave, Susan left. Stan and Ford left soon after, rushing to the car once outside and hightailing it out of there.

“I can’t believe you called me your son.” Ford huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at his brother.

“It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. What did you expect me to say? I couldn’t tell her you were my brother. You look too young. She wouldn’t have believed me!” Stan argued.

Ford grumbled, turning his gaze to the window.

“And what’s this about you not coming around town?”

“I do! Just...not a lot.”

“You’ve been living here, what? Five years?”

“Six.” Ford corrected.

“And none of the townsfolk know you?” Stan asked incredulously.

“I can’t handle being around a whole lot of people, Stanley. You know this.” Ford said, voice getting quiet.

“You...never got over your social anxiety, have you?”

Ford shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes trained on his lap. 

“I guess we’ve still got a lot to learn about each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, these two still have a lot to learn and relearn about each other. And Ford is starting to act more like a kid. Thoughts?


	6. Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...When we were working together on the portal, there was an accident. S-similar to what happened with me. He was pulled into the portal. I-I got him back out, but...he didn't come back the same. He lost his mind after seeing something in the portal.” Ford explained with a look of guilt and despair. 
> 
> “Shit.” Stan muttered under his breath, before looking back at his twin nervously. “...What did he see?”

Stan had taken them to a convenience store to steal some food before going back to the house to clean his brother's new clothes, eat, and figure out what had caused Ford to de-age.

“So, do ya know what happened to ya?” Stan asked.

After they ate, Ford had started running tests on himself, with Stan's help when he needed something he couldn't reach or lift. 

“Odd. It seems the chemical particles in my body have been scrambled. My energy is different.” Ford mumbled as he read some of his data.

“Okay...what does that mean?” Stan asked, confused.

“Let me think of how to explain this in a way you'll understand.” Ford said, thinking.

It took a moment before he tried explaining again.

“See these charts here? They show what my body's particles look like normally,” Ford explained, pointing to the first chart before pointing to another which was all over the place. “but this is what it looks like now.”

Stan nodded, listening to his brother.

“Something happened while I was in the portal. Maybe from another dimension, maybe the portal itself, or maybe...maybe…” Ford trailed off, voice shaking a little.

“What?” 

“N-nothing. It's nothing. Never mind.”

“Ford, yer shaking. So, I know this ain't nothing. Tell me what it is.” Stan demanded.

“...”

“Stanford.”

“Not right now. I-I can't…” Ford whimpered out, hunching in on himself.

“Alright, alright. We don't have to talk about this right now.” Stan said, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. “But we'll be discussing this later. ‘Cause I wanna know.”

Ford nodded as he tried to calm himself. 

“So, something in that portal caused you ta turn into a kid again?” Stan asked, trying to change the subject as he lightly rubbed Ford's shoulder in comfort.

“Y-yeah.”

“Is there a way to figure out what it is and how ta fix this?”

“I'm not sure. I-I mean, the only person who might be able to figure this out is my old research partner, Fiddleford.” 

“Could you not call him up?”

“He...we parted on bad terms.” 

“...Did it have something to do with the portal?”

“Yes.” Ford confessed sadly.

“...Well, what happened?” Stan asked.

“...When we were working together on the portal, there was an accident. S-similar to what happened with me. He was pulled into the portal. I-I got him back out, but...he didn't come back the same. He lost his mind after seeing something in the portal.” Ford explained with a look of guilt and despair. 

“Shit.” Stan muttered under his breath, before looking back at his twin nervously. “...What did he see?”

"A demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Ford. Tell Stan about the demon who's been bullying you so he can beat his ass!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh...now what's gonna happen? Better yet, HOW did it happen? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, yee boy Stan.
> 
> (update: I meant to copy and paste the summary from my fic, but instead just moved it to the summary box, so that's now been added to the end of the first chapter. sorry about that)


End file.
